poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Returning to Equestria
This is how Returning to Equestria goes in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. see Optimus, Twilight, her human friends, Sunset, Flash Sentry (EG) and Spike standing near the portal, the trio ready to return to Equestria Optimus Prime: As of today, you have each acted in your own special way. And for that, I would like to make you honorary Autobots. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Optimus. Rainbow Dash (EG): Awesome! Pinkie Pie (EG): Yay! We're Autobots! pauses Wait. What's an Autobot? Rarity (EG): Sounds fabulous. Applejack (EG): I like it. Fluttershy (EG): Thanks so much. Sunset Shimmer: We'd love that a lot. Flash Sentry (EG): And we'll be sure to keep an eye on things while you're gone. Promise. and Flash Sentry (EG) share a hug Spike: We better get going. Optimus Prime: He's right, Twilight. We must depart now. Twilight Sparkle: I know we've only been friends for a short time, but I'm gonna miss all of you so much. sigh head towards the portal Spike: That crown really does suit you, Princess Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: You know what, Spike? I am a little more comfortable wearing it. Optimus Prime: And the wings? turns to him Twilight Sparkle: Optimus, I've been walking on two legs and picking things up with him her hands these. Wings? I'm glad that's all I'll have to worry about back in Equestria. Optimus Prime: And all I'll have to worry about is the Decepticons. step through the portal and the moon reaches its peak. Twilight's human friends, Sunset's and Flash Sentry (EG)'s pony ears, wings and longer hair disappear and Human Pinkie tries to go through the portal only to smack into a solid surface Pinkie Pie (EG): Oh, bummer. in Equestria, Twilight's Friends and the other Autobots wait with the Princesses until Twilight and Optimus emerge from the portal, Twilight now back in her pony form Fluttershy: Twilight! Ratchet: Optimus! share a hug Rainbow Dash: Ah, you're back! Arcee: Glad to see you! Rarity: You've got your crown! Bumblebee: Welcome back! Pinkie Pie: We knew you could do it! Smokescreen: We missed you. Applejack: Oh, we were so worried. Bulkhead: Thought you'd never make it. Princess Celestia: Thunderwing. Is he okay? Twilight Sparkle: No need to worry. Optimus Prime: I am certain he is in good hands. Dash and Rarity look at each other Rainbow Dash: What are hands? Later Fluttershy: Where did you stay? Ratchet: Was there a medic? Rarity: What did they wear? Bumblebee: What did they do? Pinkie Pie: Did ya have fun? Smokescreen: Did you pull any pranks? Applejack: What'd ya eat? Bulkhead: What'd you listen to? Rainbow Dash: Would ya say she's just as awesome as me? Arcee: Would ya believe she has a motorcycle based on my vehicle mode? Twilight Sparkle: sighs We want to tell you everything. We do. Optimus Prime: But we're tired from all the dancing. Rainbow Dash, Arcee, Pinkie Pie, Smokescreen, Applejack, Bulkhead, Fluttershy, Ratchet, Rarity, Bumblebee, and Princess Cadance: Dancing?! bumps into Flash Sentry Flash Sentry: We've got to stop bumping into each other like this. walks away Twilight Sparkle: Who's that? Optimus Prime: Cadance, can you identify him? Princess Cadance: He's a new member of the castle guard. Flash Sentry, I think. Why? Do you know him? Twilight Sparkle: blushes Well, not really. Optimus Prime: Twilight, I know by that embarrased look, you have a crush on him. Applejack: Somepony's got a crush on the new guy. Twilight Sparkle: What?! No I don't. Optimus Prime: Oh, come on. Admit it. Rarity: gasp She does. She really really does. Twilight Sparkle: Don't be ridiculous. Optimus Prime: Well, you may not know him yet but he just seems to... Pinkie Pie: Remind Twilight of a guy she met in the other world who was in a band and helped proved you didn't destroy the decorations for the big dance. Then he helped fix the gym for the dance and asked her to dance with him at that dance. Right? Twilight Sparkle: How did you know that? Optimus Prime: Yeah. Pinkie Pie: Just a hunch. zoom outside as the end credits roll Transformers Something evil's watching over you Coming from the sky above And there's nothing you can do Prepare to strike There'll be no place to run When your caught within the grip Of the evil Unicron Transformers More Than Meets The Eye Transformers Robots in Disguise Strong enough to break the bravest heart So we have to pull together We can't stay worlds apart To stand divided we will surely fall Until our darkest hour When the light will save us all Transformers More Than Meets The Eye Transformers Robots in Disguise Transformers Autobots wage their Battle To destroy the evil forces Of the Decepticons Transformers Transformers It's judgement day and now we've made our stand And for now the powers of darkness Have been driven from our land The Battle's over but the war has just begun And this way it will remain til the day when all are one Transformers Transformers Transformers Transformers More Than Meets The Eye Transformers Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes